


【润旭】追捕5

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 10





	【润旭】追捕5

“我应该再忍耐一段时间，等你彻底稳定，彻底爱上我之后再放你出去。因为你是我最重要，最重要的作品。谁敢将你从我手里夺走，我就杀了他。”  
鎏英听得毛骨悚然，手肘不小心碰到钢管。  
“谁！”润玉立刻回头，目光警惕的扫过房子四周。  
“阁下，是我。”门板被人礼节性的轻轻叩击两下，邝露匆匆走了进来，“指挥室出了点状况。”  
润玉附身在旭凤额头吻了一下，“加强房间守卫，不许任何人进入。”  
鎏英屏住呼吸，直到确定两人已经走远才敢慢慢拆下挡板从通风口滑了下去。  
“凤凰！”她一眼就看到了躺在床上的男人，喜极而泣，手指颤颤的抚过对方沉睡的面容，“果然是你，我就猜到他一定会把你藏在这里。”  
时间紧迫，她迅速检查了一遍旭凤的身体，确定没有大恙后一边拔掉连接身体的电极一边用力摇醒他，“凤凰，我们得赶紧离开这里。”  
旭凤长长的睫毛颤动两下，终于慢慢睁开了双眼。  
鎏英松了一口气，笑道：“醒了就好，我们快走。”  
她起身，忽然发现手腕被拉住。“凤凰？”  
旭凤的眼神陌生而冰寒，慢慢浮起一缕轻薄锐利的杀气，“你是谁？”  
润玉有条不紊的在控制室下达命令，困扰众人的难题在他眼中不值一提。  
但即便这么镇定邝露也能察觉出他在不安。这是毫无逻辑的，因为跟随太久而产生的直觉。  
“阁下在担心什么？B城里的哨兵地下组织已经被连根拔起，现在中立派都站在了我们这边。”  
“这一仗确实打得很漂亮。”润玉靠在椅背上，双手交叠托着下巴，“但我不指望仅靠这一仗就能彻底铲除太微的势力，他比我年长，根基比我深，在这个世界里哨兵是主导，而向导一直是哨兵的附庸，至少在我出现前是这样。”  
他笑了笑，“我要的是宣传，造势，让这个世界的向导和被哨兵压迫的普通人明白，站在金字塔顶端的最有权力的男人也是可以被击败的。只要信仰出现了裂缝，便会滋生质疑，然后慢慢腐朽，轰然倒地。”  
他起身站在玻璃窗前，窗下万家灯火，映衬着天上的熠熠星光，无比美丽。  
“旧神已逝，新神诞生。邝露，我需要有人与我并肩而战，共享这个世界。”  
“阁下，我们与您同在。”  
润玉回头，目中精光闪烁，“不，我要的不是信徒，而是伴侣。”他将右掌覆于胸前，掌下心脏砰砰跳动，“你刚才说我不安，我想此刻我知道自己为何不安了。”  
因为离开了那人。  
若是从前他绝不相信这种荒谬的感觉会出现在自己身上，因为见不到那人而失落，因为无法确认那人是否在自己的掌控之中而不安。  
他再也不想压制这种感情，快步走向房间，旋开门把闯了进去。  
房内一片安静，床上无人。  
“旭凤？”心脏漏跳了一拍，他站在房子中央仓皇四顾。  
一瞬间脑中掠过几百种想法，“来人，搜索……”他的声音戛然而止，双眼眨也不眨的看着窗前那人。  
“阁下？”  
卫兵蜂拥而入，他摆手让他们退下，“无事，加强戒备，一只苍蝇也不准放进来。”  
门再度关上，他绕过一地碎玻璃慢慢走近旭凤，“什么时候醒的？你应该第一时间通知我。”  
玻璃窗已经碎了，厉风呼呼卷入，将旭凤身上单薄的睡衣吹得鼓胀起来。  
润玉随手取过衣架上的睡袍披在他身上，“有人来过？”  
旭凤回头，凤眸迷茫，“一个女人，她说认识我，要带我走。”  
润玉握住他的手，牵着他离开窗前坐回床上，“是鎏英吗？她肯定对你说了很多话。”  
“是的，说了你很多坏话。”旭凤仰头，顺从的迎合他落下的吻，“我知道她在骗我，然后我杀了她，把她从楼上扔了下去。”  
双唇贴合，润玉扣住他后颈将他压在床上，“好孩子。”  
今天的旭凤格外温顺，主动脱下衣服取悦他。  
“旭凤？”润玉托起他的脸，拇指揩去沾在唇瓣上的白浊，“你不必这么做。”  
“难道你不想吗？”旭凤抓住他的手指，当着他的面伸出红艳艳的舌从指尖一路舔舐到指根，滑腻柔软的舌头仿佛带着电流，激得他尾椎一阵战栗。  
“还是说……我做得不够好？”旭凤用手掌撑着被褥，像猫一样爬了过来。矫健的身子随着爬动缓缓起伏，凹陷为腰，拱起为臀。  
他不需要武器，这具完美的身体就是最致命的武器。  
他的鼻尖触到润玉的衣衫，徐徐往上，寻到男人的下巴，咬住。  
“现在告诉我，你想不想？”  
低沉沙哑的声音仿佛海妖在吟唱。  
润玉将男人推倒，但很快就被男人反压过去。  
湿润的穴口已经做好准备，旭凤跨坐在他腰上，扣住他双手压在耳侧。“我愿意为你付出一切，包括这具身体。”  
俯身吻住他的唇轻柔吮吸，旭凤的吻青涩稚嫩，像羽毛落入湖中，撩得他心头发痒。他几次想夺回主动权，但旭凤扣住他的双手让他动弹不得。  
“我会好好学。”旭凤离开一些，伸出舌尖描摹着他的唇瓣，“如果做得不好，你一定要告诉我。”  
隐在唇齿间的声音比蜜糖还甜，比火还热。  
旭凤确实是个好学生，学习能力强得惊人。润玉自认不是个纵情之人，但在旭凤的撩拨下竟然毫无抵抗能力。  
他发出沙哑的呻吟，手指揪住男人的发，感受着阳具被喉头吞咽的快感。  
腿根阵阵抽搐，他快要到达临界点了，就在这时旭凤忽然退开，从腹部一路舔舐而上，以额抵额，“我做得好吗？”  
该死的好！  
润玉低咒一声，握住男人的腰将他压趴在床上。  
高高翘起的臀在微凉的空气中轻轻颤抖，紧实，圆润，勾出人内心的肆虐欲。  
粗壮的阳具滴着欲液，毫不怜惜的插入狭窄的缝隙。  
艳红的后穴已经做好了准备，足够湿润，也足够诱人。  
旭凤抓住被褥侧头看着他，凤眸清澈，宛如不谙世事的孩子。  
但是他还是敏锐的捕捉到了那双眸中的不甘，屈辱。  
这眼神让他兴奋。  
就算已经被深度催眠洗脑，旭凤也还是那只骄傲的凤凰，傲慢已经刻入他的骨髓，藏于意识深处，稍有不慎便会冒出来将万物焚烧殆尽。  
粗大的阳具已经胀成了紫红色，硕大的顶端压入穴口。  
旭凤发出一声闷哼，牙齿咬住下唇闭上了眼。  
阳具慢慢压了进去，滑腻的媚肉立刻争先恐后的缠了上来，裹得紧紧的，让他进不得半分。  
润玉差点被夹得射出来，他往后退开一点，毫不怜惜的插了进去。后穴紧致温暖，犹如一张小口吸着他，快慰直达脑髓，让人疯狂痴迷。  
旭凤被撞得发出一声哀叫，整个身子朝前面趴跌下去。臀瓣高高翘起，紧实的臀肉被男人的双丸压得深陷。  
“不……”  
最柔软的私处被攻陷，旭凤想反抗又不知该如何反抗，只能被迫感受着自己被填满，被插入，被雄性的肉刃占有。  
“不行，太大了，进不去的……”  
阳具还在前进，软腻的媚肉根本阻止不了男人，他不得不挣扎着往前爬动，企图让自己逃离这种痛苦的境地。  
但是这种挣扎的举动除了让体内的阳具变得更粗更大，别无用处。  
小腹阵阵酸胀，花径抽搐着缩紧。他的身体变得很奇怪，仅是被插入就几乎能达到高潮。  
口中拒绝着，身体又难以抵御毒药般的快感，现在的旭凤的神情痛苦又淫荡，矛盾而充满诱惑。他强撑着膝盖费力的支起身体，款摆腰肢，艰难的用后穴吞吐着硕大的阳具。  
男人被他的主动迷了魂，干脆把他的身体提起来让他跨坐在腿上。  
这个姿势进得更深，旭凤发出一声惊喘，声音中带了明显的哭腔。他抱住男人的肩，随着男人的节奏起伏身体。一开始动作有些青涩，但几次过后就变得纯熟而魅惑。  
堵住后穴的性器被吞得很深，随着动作挤压着内里的媚肉，蹂躏隐藏在深处的不为人知的腔口。  
旭凤不知道那是什么，只知道当阳根戳到那处时他便欢喜得连脚趾都紧绷起来。  
“唔，那里，不……”他急促喘气，张开双唇吐出一点舌尖。  
润玉狠狠噙住那红嫩的舌尖，将舌卷入口中品尝着那火热的唇舌。“是哪里，告诉我，是哪里？”双手握住男人病后细瘦的腰，固定住那淫浪扭动着勾引自己的强健肉体，再凶狠的插进去。  
“是……啊啊啊，就是那里，哦……”  
体内积攒的欲望瞬间爆发，旭凤抛弃了道义与伦理，修长结实的双腿夹住润玉的腰腹，扭动着屁股享受着被插入的极致快感。  
淫液从巢穴喷射出来，随着男人的抽出而蜿蜒着流下柱身。  
他高潮了，仅是被男人插入后穴就能达到高潮。  
可怜的内壁还沉浸在高潮的余韵里不停抽搐，但男人没有放过他，狠狠的插入抽出，次次都捣在他最敏感的一点，逼得他只能张开嘴不停泻出放浪的呻吟。  
随着激烈的肉体交媾，旭凤的身子在男人的跨上不停颠荡，后穴被摩擦得红肿不堪，花径和阳具都达到了好几次高潮，淫乱的液体弄脏了两人下体，那一片狼藉的景致狠狠刺激了润玉，他翻身把高大的哨兵压在身下，粗大的性器整根抽出，再狠狠的破开后穴直贯到底。  
旭凤发出一声痛叫，感觉身体里仿佛有什么东西破掉了。  
那根东西进到了一个不可思议的地方，推拒的双手立刻软了下来，他全身犹如过了电一般震颤不已。  
“那是什……什么……唔……”  
他哭得哽咽，伸手想把男人深埋在股间的性器拔出来。  
润玉被他这种幼稚的举动逗笑，侧头亲吻他光裸细瘦的脚踝，“你知道吗，哨兵也能生孩子。”  
旭凤的眼眸瞪大，“你胡说……”  
润玉的眼眸变得深沉，“试试看，等到孩子抱着你的腿叫父亲，你还能自欺欺人吗？”  
一次次进去，填满整个生殖腔，硕大的顶端在最细嫩的腔壁上碾压摩擦，操弄得他不停哭喊求饶，沉沦在快感的地狱里。  
昏沉中旭凤不知被肏了多久，到了最后连哭都哭不出声来，只能含糊喊着润玉的名字。前方和后方被迫高潮了许多次，每次他陷入难以言喻的高潮时润玉甚至会恶意的加重力道，抵住生殖腔反复抽插，逼出他最淫浪的话语。  
等到那条恶龙终于在他体内射出来，旭凤已经无法做出太大反应了。滚烫的液体持续灌入他的身体，充斥整个生殖腔，而那根硕大的阳具则牢牢堵住腔口，让那些液体一滴都流不出。  
旭凤双眼失神，花径抽搐着夹紧体内的阳具，被一波波滚烫的精液逼得战栗不已。  
“舒服吗？”润玉亲吻着旭凤汗湿的额头，“我已经很小心了，希望没有伤到你。”  
旭凤喘着气，虚弱的回以亲吻，“我没这么脆弱。”手指卷着润玉的发，绕了一圈又一圈，“我说过我能为你付出一切，这句话你信吗？”  
“信。”餍足过的男人心情极好。  
“那就让我出去，我发誓你会看到我不一样的能力，不仅仅在床上。”  
润玉看着他唇边的笑，有一瞬间的失神，“当然。你是最强的哨兵，你将和我共建一个新世界。所以发誓效忠我吧！我的凤凰。”  
“我发誓效忠你，永远不背叛你。”旭凤揽住他的脖子，将唇印上，一点一点往下舔吮。  
润玉发出呻吟，“该死的，我想我总有一天会死在你手上。”  
旭凤勾起唇角，露出一抹冰冷的笑意。


End file.
